the random conversation XD
by OliveN3ko
Summary: lol a really random conversation about me trying to get ideas from Amu and the others for a story or sumthing like that!


**lol this was a conversation between me Amu+others XD**

**It was pretty random  
**

Ikuto:: hello? Any1 there? Oh cool! I have an echo!

Amu:: dumby! 'course there is an echo, we're on a mountain!

Ikuto:: Anyways, Amu do you want to fu-

-Amu smacks Ikuto hard on the head-

Kyasurin:: …. Fuck this!(talks in sweet voice) Ikuto, can you come here for a minute?

Amu::(also talking in sweet voice) yah Ikuto come here for a minute!-grins evily-

Ikuto:: …u-ummm…. I'm thinking I should run right now!-runs away-

Amu and Kyasurin::-runs after him enraged-

-Rima and Nagi walk in-

Rima and Nagi::-sweatdrop-

Nagi:: okaaaayyy, while they're gone I guess we'll take over for now hehe….

Kukai:: YO! Sup guys?...Where's Amu, Ikuto and Kyasurin?

Rima::-bored tone- Amu and Kyasurin are chasing Ikuto 'cause he was being a dumbass.

Kukai:: ….okaayyy akward!

-Meanwhile…-

Kyasurin and Amu:: GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED JACKASS!

Kyasurin:: I WAS GONNA RATE THIN BUT YOU JUST _HAD _TO SAY SOMETHING INNAPPROPRIATE THEN YOU MADE ME GET INTO MY FUCKING SWEARING MODE! GET BACK HERE NOW!

Ikuto:: I don't think I want to come back to you guys! Hehe

Ran:: Ne- sorry about them! Hehe they're always like that ahahaha –sweatdrops-

Audience:: how do you deal with all the running 'n stuff?

Miki:: eto… we get used to this. It goes on everyday…

Camera dude:: Miki, your still on! 'Audience' follow your scripts!

Miki:: Oh, we're still on?

Su:: Miki, can you plz pick up your art supplies?-desu

Miki:: not right now Su! I'm busy!

-Miki runs(more like floats) off to who knows where!)

-With Kukai and them-

Amu:: hey guys we're back :D

Kyasurin:: yup, our business is done hehehe -smirks-

-Ikuto walks in with cuts bruises and bandages-

Ikuto:: hey that's my signature smirk! How'd you learn it?

Kyasurin:: I have my sources-nya

Yoru:: LOL Ikuto I got you go- HEY THAT'S MY 'NYA' –nya

Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ran, Su, Kairi, Yaya:: …ROFLMAOOL!

Rima:: She….g…got…..you….go…od!(she said this in between laughs)

Tadase:: Y….A…..H!(also between laughs)

Kyasurin:: anyways the reason I called you guys here was because I need an idea on what I should do for my fanfiction cuz this right here is only a conversation.

Ikuto:: hehe you should make it about me and Amu fucking each other senseless!

Amu:: O/O I-IKUTO! N-NO WAY K-KYASURIN PLEASE NO! D-DON'T DO IT!

Kyasurin:: LOL Amu don't worry I wont make a story that is over rated T! T is my max limit but you could try suggesting that some other time when I'm NOT living with my parents, besides Amu is too young for that!

Amu:: y-yah I-Ikuto! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much Kyasurin! :D

Ikuto:: then why are you blushing aiii Amu-koi? -smirks-

Amu:: P-PERVERT! -kicks Ikuto in place you DON'T wanna know-

Ikuto:: O-O-OWWWW!

Yaya:: Ne what about Yayaand Kairi's first meeting? No scratch that, how we all met?

Tadase::No! What about Amu and Me getting together then f-

Ikuto:: in your dreams 'kiddy prince'! –smirks-

Tadase:: PRINCE? YOU CALL ME A PRINCE? BOW DOWN TO YOUR FUCKING KING(omg not that kind of 'fucking')YOU COMMONER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM YOUR FUCKING DAMN KING! YOU SHOULD _ALL BOW DOWN TO ME RIGHT NOW!_!

Amu, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Kyasurin:: -sweatdrop-

Ikuto:: -grumbles- why do I have to do all the work?-ikuto puts a bucket on tadase's head and hits it. Hard.

Tadase::-grumbles- huh? What happened? All I remember is someone calling "kiddy prince"

Kyasurin:: Ne Yaya-chan I like your idea of when you all first met! Who else likes it?

Rima:: me

Nagi:: me

Kukai:: okay!

Utau:: sure

Kairi:: me :D

Yaya:: me

Amu::me

Tadase:: yah I guess I have to say ok since Amu says yes…

Amu:: T-Tadase-kun! –blushes-

Ikuto:: Amu-KOI! What about me?

Amu:: sorry Ikuto-koi -kisses ikuto passionately-

Kukai:: Hey! GET A ROOM!

Tadase:: you black cat!

Ikuto::-kissing ends- hey she kissed me. Amu let's go!

Amu:: eh? W-where are w-we g-going I-Ikuto koi?

Ikuto:: to the stars(omg so OOC and corny! DX)

Amu:: O/O

Kyasurin:: H-hey! We aren't finished yet!

-Amu and Ikuto run away-

Kyasurin:: k now we are T^T

-With that everyone left and suddenly Dia floats in-

Dia:: *yawn* huh? Where is everyone? Im sure I heard voices. OHEMGEE! It's a mess in here! Ne Su will clean it up…

-Dia walks out of the room/mountain and Su walks in-

Su:: hello everbody im ba- OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED-DESU

THIS ROOM IS A MESS! IM GONNA DIE….-DESU

Indeed the room WAS a mess. Garbage everywhere!

Su:: I CANT BELIEVE IM GONNA DO THIS BUT, IM NOT CLEANING THIS UP! HMPH-DESU

THE END

**lol plz r&r!**


End file.
